Naomi and Daniel's Lunch John 6:115
by Atarah Derek
Summary: My first fanfic. What do you think?


Naomi and Daniel's Lunch  
Jesus feeds the 5,000  
(John 6:1-15)  
  
"Hurry, Daniel," said Naomi to her friend. "We want a good place to sit."  
"I'm packing my lunch," said Daniel. He put five loaves of bread and two little fish into a basket. When he finished packing his lunch, he said, "OK, now we can go."  
Naomi and Daniel walked out of Daniel's house, out of the little town where they lived, and out to a grassy hill. There were a lot of people already there.  
"People really like Jesus, don't they?" said Naomi.  
"You bet they do," answered Daniel. "I heard He can do really cool things like heal sick people. I wanna see that."  
Naomi and Daniel had to squeeze through the crowd to get close enough to see Jesus. There were twelve other men around Him. Naomi tapped on the arm of a man next to her. "Which one of those men is Jesus?" she asked.  
"That one," said the man. He pointed to a man in the middle of a group of men. He had long hair and a beard. He was dressed kind of like a servant; he wore a white garment with long sleeves.  
"Who are those other men?" Naomi asked.  
"Those are the Rabbi's disciples," the man answered. "Now will you kids be quiet? The Rabbi is speaking."  
"Sorry," said Naomi.  
Jesus spoke for a little while. Then He walked through the crowd, greeting people. Two people brought their baby to Jesus. The baby was very pale and lay very still in his mommy's arms.  
"Please heal our little boy," the mother pleaded.  
Jesus took the sick baby in His arms and gently rocked him back and forth. The baby began to kick. He reached up, grabbed Jesus' beard, and giggled. Jesus gave him back to his parents, who were very amazed and thankful.  
Naomi and Daniel were also amazed. Jesus continued to heal others. People swarmed around Him. Naomi and Daniel tried to keep track of Him.  
One of Jesus' disciples pulled Him out of the crowd. "Sir," he said, "it's getting late. Send the people home so they can eat."  
But Jesus said to him, "You feed them, Phillip."  
Phillip was surprised. "Even if we worked for eight months we still wouldn't be able to buy enough bread for each person here to have a bite!"  
Daniel looked down at his small lunch. "Naomi, do you think I should give Jesus my lunch?"  
"You can give it to Jesus if He's hungry," said Naomi. "But Jesus wants to feed everyone, and your lunch is just too small."  
"I'm going to give it to Him," said Daniel. "Maybe He can use it to feed everyone, somehow."  
Daniel tugged on the sleeve of a nearby disciple. "Sir, I have some food for Jesus...if He's hungry."  
The disciple looked at Daniel. "Come with me," he said. Daniel and Naomi followed him.  
The disciple went and talked to Jesus.  
"What is it, Andrew?" Jesus asked.  
"Rabbi, this boy is willing to give you his lunch." Andrew took the basket and opened it. "But how far will five loaves and two fish go among so many? There must be at least 5,000 men in the crowd."  
"Tell all the people to sit down," said Jesus. The disciples told the crowd to sit down in the grass. Jesus told Daniel and Naomi to sit near Him.  
Jesus took the basket of food and stepped forward. He prayed, "Father, I thank You for this food, and for the miracle You are about to perform through me. I give You all the glory. In Your Name I pray, amen."  
Jesus took a loaf of bread and tore it in half. He gave it to a disciple and said, "Start giving the food to the people." He took a fish and did the same thing. As Jesus pulled loaf after loaf and fish after fish out of the little basket and gave them to the disciples to hand out, Naomi and Daniel grew more and more amazed.  
Soon all of the people had bread and fish. Jesus sat down with His disciples next to Naomi and Daniel. He said to Daniel, "Thank you for your gift, young man." Daniel blushed.  
Jesus called to two of His disciples. "Gather up all the pieces of bread left over after everyone is full. Let nothing be wasted."  
When the two disciples came back they each had six baskets of bread.  
Naomi and Daniel looked at each other nearly in disbelief. "Well," said Naomi, "you got to see some of Jesus miracles, just like you wanted."  
"Yeah," said Daniel as he took another bite of his fish. "And Jesus has some pretty tasty miracles.  
Behind them, Jesus chuckled. Naomi and Daniel laughed.  
The end. 


End file.
